


Emerald

by avid_Alice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: After care, Hybrid Michael, I dunno?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Subspace, calum is just stressed out, cheesy ending, domestic!malum, malum, michael is a sensitive kitty, mikey is an actual kitty hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's emerald eyes will forever be a place where Calum can get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

      It's not that Calum hates his job, no. That is not really the case. The case is that sometimes he needs to be away from home longer than what he had originally planned. This wasn't a bother when he was still on the height of being a bachelor but ever since Michael appeared in his life, everything had drastically changed.  
Michael had always been so naive that even his time at the laboratory where he spent all his waking moment before everything was abolished, Calum had the urge to always protect him, but right now it's not just a simple urge but an instinct.

      Calum sighs as they drive into the familiar street where his house stands. After two weeks of being away he is just glad that he's back again and maybe a cuddle with Michael is on the top of the list. Upon exiting the vehicle, he thanked the driver and enters the door of the house, where he knows the cat hybrid will be. Sweet smell of curry invaded Calum's sense of smell and his lips automatically tugged upward as he strides to the kitchen.

      To say Calum is happy is an understatement; in front of the stove stands Michael wearing one of Calum's all too familiar shirt he had way back in college and Michael's own pink, frilly apron he got from Luke as a house warming gift. The cat hybrid is humming softly to a song Calum can recognize as his own. Slowly to not distract the boy, Calum walks to him and immediately, still as lovingly encage the other on a back hug. Michael jumped a bit in surprise but still smiled after realizing it was Calum. He smiles widely and let the other nuzzles his neck, knowing full well that this is Calum's own way of telling him that he misses him without wording it. Calum was never really the person who's good with words between the two. "Welcome home," Michael greets a while later after putting the vegetables on the pot and letting it cook for a few minutes. "How was Hawaii, Love?" He continues as he turns to face Calum.

      Michael certainly isn't the one to give pet names but this little gestures are what makes Calum fall for him just a little bit harder. The way Michael waits for him to go home every day so he can make sure Calum will have dinner—with him or not, there is also the little smiles Michael always willingly gives Calum even though he's venting out his stress on the hybrid sometimes, the list can go on forever and Calum will still think he's the luckiest person there is.

      Dinner went well considering it made the jetlag wear off sooner than Calum had thought. Maybe it was the curry itself or maybe it's Michael's special drink, which ever, Calum is more than greatful for it. Calum had been noticing how much Michael is squirming since the boy went up to join the other in their bedroom and it makes him worry since he can sense there's something the other wasn't telling him. So, Calum had set to basically have his way to have it out from Michael. Michael is curled up on the middle of the bed when Calum finished his shower and dried his hair. He only let the white body towel to cover him up and call for Michael to join him on the love seat in front of the floor to ceiling window of their bedroom. Calum holds Michael in his arms as the hybrid makes himself small as possible to curl up on the man's lap and be petted like how he likes it. The black tail swish from left to right, occasionally caressing Calum's bear legs as Michael lowly purrs at the attention he's getting out of lover.

      The natural instinct Michael had been holding in finally cracked when Calum slid his hand to tweak one of his nipple and he mewled. His lips parted as Calum keeps on thumbing his nipples, alternately playing from left to right. Calum smirks knowing his time frame had been right and Michael truly is on the start of his heat. Calum slowly lifts Michael and sets the hybrid down on their bed, but of course with much resistant from the other as the cat hybrid does not want to lose contact as he had been started getting taken care of. Calum held the smaller's chin between his fingers to tilt Michael's head up and study his eyes; the emerald eyes where Calum keeps on getting lost is blown and succumbing to the hybrid's natural instinct and Calum knows it will only just be a matter of minutes before Michael will go under on his heat and is left vulnerable on Calum's care. The tan male takes it all in before leaning down and finally capturing Michael's lips on his own. Like their usual intimate interaction, the kiss is dominated by Calum and Michael lets him with all his heart. The curse of their lungs finally took a toll and had they're both panting upon parting. Calum plants few kisses on the exposed skin of Michael's jaw before speaking directly on the hybrid's ever sensitive cat ear on his head.

"You gonna be good tonight, baby?" Calum asked as his hand sneak inside of Michael's shirt to caress the burning skin. The latter nods at the question earning him a little rough tweak on his left nipple that pulled a filthy moan out of him. "Words, baby. I want to hear your voice." Calum continues assulting one of the bud that makes it a tad harder for Michael to for a coherent word.

"Yes," Michael gasps as Calum's lips are back on his skin. "Yes, master," he tries again. "Mikey will be good for you." And that's all Calum needs. Soon enough, the little clothing Michael was wearing is discarded and is now left bare on his knees, heads down as his hands grip the head of the bed tightly. Calum is behind him with his hand caressing the now redden bottom of the cat hybrid after delivering the twentieth smack that got the other whimpering and his tail curling from the pleasure of the rough contact.

"Think you can go for ten more, kitten?" Calum asked softly.

"Mikey can do more if master wishes." Michael answers. This is one of the things Calum lives for. Michael is certainly not a dominant but he is stubborn. Being this submissive and vulnerable only comes every three months and Calum would be lying if he says he's not enjoying it. "Very well then." Calum says with finality and starts giving Michael spanking again, alternating between the two cheeks and hearing a timid "thank you" from the hybrid after every smack.

      By thirty came Michael is already sniffling on the pillow where he is stuffing his face. Calum watch for a while as his hybrid lover shakes from the orgasm he had after the one final spank and he can literally see the moving of muscle on the hybrid's legs as more slick comes running down of Michael's hole that got him licking his lips.

      Calum was never the one to deprive himself of any pleasure and luxury of the world. Right now, all he knows is that Michael has that sweet tasting slick to aid their sex but Calum is never a saint and maybe it is not only the cat that get curious sometimes.

      Michael had been fourteen and Calum had been twenty when the laboratory of mutilation had been closed down and the law that gives permission for the humans to be experimented on was abolished. The hybrids out of everyone had been the one to get affected. They weren't frowned upon in the society, quite the opposite rather. But of course, there are those closer to humans—to the scientists working in the laboratory; Michael had been one. Calum's father was Michael's doctor in the laboratory hence, when it closed down, the hybrid was entitled to Dr. Hood. That night happened to be one of the very first heat of Michael and he released pheromones strong enough and alluring enough that when Calum smelled it, he became some sort of sexual maniac with a thought of only one thing; Michael down and fuck him senseless. That night was the start and never did Calum regret it.

      Michael keeps on producing slick so Calum did what he always does; he dives down and part Michael's ass cheeks and ran his tongue from the inside of the hybrid's legs where it dripped down to the fluttering hole, so red and so ready. Calum's tongue keeps on licking and occasionally dips it so his tongue may actually penetrate the other's hole that always gets a scream out of pleasure from Michael. The hybrid chanting the word _please_ and _Calum_ like a mantra that the tan male is sure that it is the only thing the pale hybrid will only remember. Calum keeps his head between the ass cheeks simply enjoying how the other quivers and did not stop when he feels Michael on the verge of climax again, if not, he starts eating Michael relentlessly as the hybrid once again comes, screaming his name. Calum sits back as he watches Michael so wrecked and nothing can ever turn him on like how this boy is doing right now. Just simply lying there, offering Calum everything he has right now, no, Calum need no one but Michael in his life. His hand is twitching to touch the younger and that is exactly what he did. Two fingers circling the rim of Michael's hole that got the hybrid whining before Calum actually lets his middle and index finger sinks in the hole he had been craving for for two weeks. He aims them to the place where he knows he can make Michael a mess than he already is smirks when Michael let out a choked out "Master" when the first strike on his prostate was made.

      Calum enjoys fingering Michael even before. Something he enjoys the most right after eating him, so even if he has three fingers in and Michael keeps on begging him, he didn't. Michael is only begging him because he wants Calum's manhood in and the tan male would not give in so easily, even if he had been rock hard for hours and is nearing his climax too. Coming from just watching Michael come undone on the palm of his hand.

"Come on baby," Calum whispers on the ears flat on Michael's head. "One more for me. Come once more before I fuck you." Calum continues as his finger's move is now faster just like how Michael likes it. The hybrid nods fast as he starts leaning to where Calum is as the fingers in him keeps on driving him higher and higher until he reached his peak; exactly where Calum wants him to be. Calum smiles as he watches Michael comes from his fingers and finally, finally lay the boy on his back; careful not to put the weight of the other on his own tail wrongly.

      Calum takes the hybrid's feet and suck on one of the big toe as he guides them on his shoulder. Michael is still up there but is low enough to feel Calum finally sliding in him. He moans once again; one that is filthy and amazing to Calum's ear, one that the tan male can listen to for the rest of his life. The tan male takes his time to let the other adjust, but as the hybrid gets impatient, so did Calum. With the first long, hard thrust, they shared a duet that only they can dance into. Calum keeps the rhythm that got Michael begging for more. Like Calum would have it any other way, Michael begged him to go faster and rougher and so the elder did.

      Not long moments after, after being suspended so high, they reach their climax with Michael with a silent scream, voice finally lost after getting used for hours. Calum followed not long after, the hybrid's name leaving his lips. Calum smiles seeing Michael's eyes glistening and staring at one spot after he had come down himself. Slowly, he retracts himself from Michael and retrieves the wet wipes on the bedside table knowing how much Michael hates the feeling of flannel on his over sensitive skin after sex.

      Calum lay beside Michael and collects the other in his arm and starts humming a song they both fell in love with some time ago and cards his hands on the hair, caressing the space on Michael's head behind his ear as he waits for Michael to come down to him. When Michael finally stirs, Calum looks at him with pure adoration and those emerald eyes may just be heaven on Calum's life; a place where he will forever get lost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what kind of shit I just wrote. Also, please do not repost the story. I do have a wattpad account so if you want to read this there, I can just post it myself.
> 
> Also, if you have time, please follow me on tumblr, my username is  
> mikeyrausarus
> 
> comments are appreciated. many thanks.


End file.
